1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronically generated displays particularly with respect to stroke writing character generation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic displays are known wherein the characters and symbology are electroncially drawn on a display face utilizing a series of concatinated vectors to compose the characters and symbols. Such systems typically utilize a cathode ray tube (CRT) wherein the CRT beam is deflected by the deflection system to draw the vectors on the screen. The CRT video input is energized or deenergized so as to draw the vectors or to blank the vectors. Such a display is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,214 issued Nov. 12, 1985 in the name of the present inventor for "Angle Based Stroke Generator " assigned to the present assignee. Said U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,214 is incorporated herein in its entirety.
In such stroke or vector writing displays, numerous characters and symbols comprise sequences of consecutively drawn straight line vectors that meet at oblique or right angles defining sharp corners. In order to execute such sharp corners, high bandwidth deflection systems are required. High bandwidth deflection systems necessitate undesirably large amounts of power, complexity and cost. If, however, a low bandwidth system is utilized the sharp corners will be rounded hindering recognition of the symbology. The display of sharp corners is required for adequate character legibility.